Why me?
by Wolf-Goddess
Summary: TnOxKH xover. Kingdom Hearts with an anime twist. Pairings: RyomaxSakuno, FujixSakuno, and hints of others. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

WG: Hey, this is a new story i'm working on.  
Tori: Isn't that obvious?  
WG: Shut up!  
Kamui: Disclaimer!  
WG: Right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Prince of Tennis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately, Like is any of this real or not?', a young boy woke from a nap, startled because the thought wasn't his, the boy's dark green hair was hidden beneath his favorite white baseball cap and his golden yellow eyes glowed as he faced the ocean, a brown haired youth was standing in the water, the youth turned around as a tidal wave surged behind him, "Fuji-sempai!", the boy yelled as the youth strecthed out his hand, as if asking the boy to come to him, the boy quickly got up and rushed toward Fuji, but just as their hands were about to connect the boy fell backwards and on to a stained glass portrait of a young woman with brown hair surrounded by 12 different animals and holding an orange cat.

"So much to do, so little time.. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?", a mysterious voice called out from somewhere.

"Who's there?", the boy said and started moving near the cat's tail when three pedistals came out of the ground and a sword, a staff and a shield appeared.

"Power sleeps within you; if you give it form...It will give you strength. Choose well.", the voice sounded.

"What's going on?", the boy yelled, getting slightly annoyed he turned to the three weapons and walked over to the sword, which is an obvious choice, and picked it up.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of great destruction. Is this the power you seek?", the voice spoke from nowhere.

"Yeah, so when I find you, your dead!", the boy shouted, turning around and pointing the sword into random space before it disappeared.

"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?", the voice asked, not startled at the boy's threat.

The boy's eye twicthed as he looked at his choices, 'I never did believe in magic, so...', he walked over to the staff.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?", the voice called out.

"Yeah, magic isn't real!", the boy yelled, twirling the staff on his fingers, until it disapeared, the the floor started to break up leaving the boy to fall into nothingness.

The boy kept falling then he saw another portrait, this time of a young woman with pink hair sorrounded by ninja weapons and cherry blossom petals. He thought he would crash into it until something righted him, then a sword appeared in his hand. He thought it looked gaudy with the jewels in the hilt.

"You gained the power to fight.", the voice called out, the boy looked irked as he swong the sword, "Al right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."

"What does that mean?", the boy yelled, searching for the voice but found a small black shadow on the floor, "Huh?", he said as the shadow rose into a creature and others soon followed.

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.", the voice said as one of the creatures lunged at the boy.

The boy slashed at the creature and it faded away, "Heh."

"Behind you!", the voice warned.

"Huh?", the boy murmured turning around just in time to avoid a scratch in the face, he defeated the creature and a dark spot pooled around him. The darkness swarmed around the boy. He flailed around until ho looked about and saw he was on a different platform.

The platform was blue with a picture of a young girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. On the platform the boy sees a door, 'It maybe a way out!', he thought running to the door and pulling it open to find a beach with three people on it.

To Be Continued.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

WG: Yay!  
Tori: What was that?  
WG: It's a story, numbskull.  
Tori: That was a returical question.  
WG: Shut up!  
Kamui: sighs Read and review, please.  
WG: I might update faster. 


	2. The real Ch2

WG: Hey, sorry it took so long.

Tori: Slacker!

WG: Thanks!

Tori: Whatever...

Kamui: Disclaimer!

WG: Right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Kingdom Hearts!

A/N: To those who don't know...Kingdom Hearts is a game and I'm pulling my story from the game. This is the order of characters:

Ryoma is Sora

Sakuno is Kairi

Syuusuke is Riku

Ed (Full Metal Alchemist) is Goofy

Robin (Witch Hunter Robin) is Donald

And there is NO Disney in this fic, all Disney characters have been replaced with anime and video game characters. Final Fantasy characters will remain the same.

---------------------------------------------

Previously:

The platform was blue with a picture of a young girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. On the platform the boy sees a door, 'It maybe a way out!', he thought running to the door and pulling it open to find a beach with three people on it.

--------------------------------------------

Ch. 2

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me about yourself.", the voice said, as if gesturing to the three people.

The boy turned to the first one, a tall boy with brown hair who had a shy disposition but, the boy knew from practice that the other boy was very dangerous in a fight, "Umm...what are you afraid of? Getting old, being different, of being indecisive."

The boy thought for a moment before replying, "Getting old, Kawamura-sempai."

"Getting old?...is it really that scary?!" Kawamura said before fading away, the boy raised an eyebrow and turned to the next person.

"What's most important to you? Being number one, friendship, or prized possessions.", asked the next boy, this one had red hair and was doing one of his famous acrobatics.

"Being number one, Kikumaru-sempai.", the boy responded like it was no big deal.

"Ne, is being number one such a big deal?", Kikumaru replied before flipping in the air, "Later, O'chibi!", he said while disappearing.

The boy blinked at his sempai's behavior before turning to the last person, a tall boy with black spiky hair who was standing on a skateboard, "Heh, what do you want out of life? To see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?"

"To be strong, Momo-sempai.", the boy glared at the other boy, "What's it matter anyway?"

"To be strong, huh?", Momo shrugged as he kicked up his skateboard, and disappearing.

"Getting old, being number one, to be strong.", the voice echoed, "Is this the path you choose?"

"I guess...", the boy shrugged as the voice continued.

"Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.", the voice said before a blinding light took him to another portrait of a young woman with peach colored hair in a white tutu surrounded swans and ducks.

The boy saw a light and walked toward it, when a bunch of the shadowy creatures appeared out of the ground. He quickly defeated them and continued to the light, once he reached the light a stairway appeared connecting to another platform. He ran up the stairs onto a portrait of a woman with flowing black hair holding a bow and arrow surrounded by trees and leaves.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes," the voice said as a giant shadow appeared, the boy backed up from the shadow, "but don't be afraid. And don't forget..."

"Screw this!" The boy exclaimed nearly falling off the platform. "I guess I have no choice." He thought finding the key blade in his hand, he looked up and saw the shadow towering over him and nearly missed being pounded into the ground by the giant's fist.

He quickly ran up the shadow's arm before the shadow pulled away and up to the beast's head and slashed downward. The shadow let out a monstrous roar as it fell to the ground and darkness surrounded the boy as he fell unconscious.

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------------

WG: That was long.

Tori: Oh please, you couldn't write something long to save your life!

WG: Be quiet!

Kamui: Read & Review, please. She may update faster.

WG: Bai Bai!


	3. Chapter 3

WG: Well, I hope you enjoy this addition of this fic.

Tori: Wait, disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Prince of Tennis….or any other series that appear in here.**

WG: Also thank you to all who reviewed.

Previously:

-----------------------------------

He quickly ran up the shadow's arm before the shadow pulled away and up to the beast's head and slashed downward. The shadow let out a monstrous roar as it fell to the ground and darkness surrounded the boy as he fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------

The boy flew forward as he escaped that dream world, after finding that he was in no danger he laid his head back on the soft sand to receive a nasty surprise. A young girl had sat next to him during his frantic scan of the beach; her hair was a light red color and was pulled into twin braids that hung at her sides. "GAH! Oh, Sakuno-san!"

"Gomen, Ryoma-san, I didn't mean to startle you!", the young girl, Sakuno, exclaimed while trying to hide her blush. She played with the pale pink skirt she was wearing along with a tank top that matched.

"Fu fu fu, lookie who I found…", another boy smirked, he appeared from behind a palm tree not too far away. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was open to reveal a light blue tank top underneath and a pair of swim trunks that were blue with strange designs on them. "I think I've found our next contestant for Inui's Vegetable Energizer Plus Version 5.9, he's almost done with it now."

"Fuji-sempai!", Roam glared, standing up from where he was sitting on the ground and walking away from them. The small open jacket that he chose to wear was flapping in the wind as he moved away.

"Ryoma-san….", Sakuno sighed, crestfallen at Ryoma leaving the scene.

"Don't worry Sakuno, Ryoma will be fine. ", Fuji sighed as he watched Ryoma walking away, "He just needs to cool off."

"I hope you're right, Fuji-sempai.", Sakuno sighed as Ryoma disappeared around the corner and walked off to help the others.

to Ryoma

"Stupid, Fuji-sempai!", Ryoma seethed as he kicked a rock into a cave and received a strange clanging sound from the cave, "Huh?" He turned and walked into the cave to find a door in the center of the cave with a person in a black coat standing in front of in, "Who are you?"

"I've come to see the door to this world." the person said oblivious to Ryoma's question.

"What are you talking about?"

"This world is connected."

"Huh?"

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"………………."

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"It connects to the hotel.", Ryoma smirked as the figure stood there in stupefied silence.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"I can learn. I'm smarter than people think."

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.", the figure said before disappearing into thin air and leaving Ryoma staring in wonder.

Ryoma stood there for a few seconds before heading back to the camp site when the sun was setting in the distance. Kikumaru-sempai walked up behind stealthily and glomped him from behind.

"O'chibi!!!", he yelled as he glomped Ryoma.

"Kikumaru-sempai!!", Ryoma groaned as he nearly fell to the ground.

"Eiji, quit bothering him.", said a boy with black hair in a buzz cut and two bangs hanging down , "He's probably tired."

"Oishi-sempai's right, Kikumaru-sempai.", Ryoma sighed as Eiji let go of him. He walked over to the tent he shared with Momo-sempai and Inui-sempai. He didn't even notice if his sempai came to bed but he woke up under a spiraling vortex and those strange creatures from the dream. He leapt up to find his tennis racket beside him and started to try to fight off the creatures but his racket just went through them. He tried to focus as the strong, howling winds threw his short bangs into his eyes.

He started up toward the edge of the beach when he spotted someone standing on the hill across from him separated by the ocean. He then noticed a bridge connecting the two and decided to go to the island. He was nearly there when one of the shadowy creatures swiped at his thigh. He grimaced but jumped onto the bridge and run to the other side; none of the creatures seemed to follow him. He then saw Fuji standing there on the island with his back facing him.

"Fuji-sempai!!", Ryoma called out over the winds and as if he heard Ryoma he turned around, "Have you seen anyone else?"

"The door's been opened.", Fuji said, and the winds calmed down as if Fuji controlled them, "Ne, Ryoma, you've always heard of other worlds? Well, what if we could visit them?"

"Fuji-sempai, I think you've had too much of Inui-sempai's concoctions.", Ryoma sighed as he walked toward Fuji, "Come on, we've gotta find everyone.", he reached forward but was stopped by a strange field around Fuji.

"They've already pasted through the gates.", Fuji said as he backed away from Ryoma and looked back toward the ocean, "The question is: Are you afraid of the darkness?", as he said that a dark energy swirled around him slowly rose over him.

As he was looking for a way to help his sempai, he noticed that his sempai turned back around and held out his hand as he did in the dream. He tried to grab his hand, but was pulled back by the swirling darkness that threatened to engulf him.


End file.
